


The First Time I Smiled

by LuckyLazer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLazer/pseuds/LuckyLazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri Beach AU Levi finds him self spending a lot of time at the beach, He hates it but something always keeps him going. Most just for humor and fluff, not at all serious. T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I was listening to a ridiculous playlist of old early 2000's summer hits, so the story is a bit weird. I tried to make it cute kinda, sorry if its OOC. Hope you enjoy!

The limpid sky is set ablaze by the luminous sun. The beach is storming with people of all ages and their laughter can be heard lightly under the crash of the waves, most would consider this comely; but I couldn't feel anymore miserable. I always detested the beach. It had a repulsive aroma and left a taste on your tongue even after you've left; not to mention the forever lingering sand that you find in every nook and cranny on your body for weeks, even if you hardly touch the sand. Even with all the facts pulling me towards not going I always end up here. For the past 3 weeks I've packed myself up and sat myself on this beach. It might be the cause and effect of a mid-mid life crisis from losing my job. Most would pull up their socks and move on but instead I spend my time sulking at the beach staring at a dumb lifeguard.   
          This tall asshole has been the center of my focus since I started coming to this crowded beach. Everyday I come and sit a few feet from the life guard post and I act like a middle schooler pretending they aren't sneaking glances at their crush. I feel fucking pathetic. Even so I end up doing the same thing everyday anyways. What's so damn great about this guy anyways? What do I even find intriguing about him? Maybe it’s the eyes, bright blue behind blonde eyelashes. He's definitely handsome... He has the build of someone you'd see on a men's fitness magazine; tall, bulky and intensively fit. His face has harsh features but is kind and proud. He's basically everything I'm not. I may be fit but compared to him I look like a preteen just out of puberty.  
          I catch myself staring at him for to long and force my vision elsewhere. The ocean is bright and strong today; I can see small children being knocked over by the waves. Over all the times I've been here I haven't went swimming once. It would feel quite lame to swim alone. To be bitterly honest I only sit in this one spot. I feel like it’s rightfully mine, it's always empty when I get here; which is incredibly lucky for this over crowed beach. Most days I just sit in an old beach chair under an obnoxiously large umbrella thinking of scenarios in my head of talking to 'Mr fucking perfect'. I need a better hobby.   
            Today feels like the day to break this repetitive system. Today I will venture into the beach. There is a small patch of rocky beach that leads into the ocean that occasionally catches my eye. Children find crabs over there all the time; I could always try finding one. The idea felt rather appealing. I lather on a ridiculous amount of sunscreen for the fourth time today before heading off. If I don't I end up crisp like toast in no time. My color-less skin always reacted poorly to the sun, which conclusively caused me to rarely go outdoors, just making me more pale and dull in color. Journeying to the rock patch was nothing less than exciting. My usual unapproachable demeanour caused a few critical eyes to turn my way as I walked through the maze of people. I must appear even sterner than usual today.  
          My destination was less desirable than I had imagined but I stared to walk on the rocks no less. No children where around the area currently which is probably due to the barnacles covering the rocks. I could feel them scratching the heels of my feet as I walk but I advance no less. I keep my focus on the cracks in between the rocks looking for a little crab living amongst them. my search went on for quite awhile until I finally laid my eyes on one. I knelt above it and put my hands in the water reaching for the crab, but it moved as my hand approached it. It wants to play chase eh? Almost smirking to myself I chase the small crab around the patch, its was oddly fun. I see the tiny guy scurry between to rocks on my left and I jump towards the direction. My eyes jolt wide as I feel like rock under me move. My balance is completely lost and I fall back wards harshly onto the rocks. The sharp barnacles did a number on me. I could feel sharp pain all over my body and out of embarrassment I quickly get up. I look down to my legs and arms which stung strongly, now covered in what appeared like hundred of little cuts that where all bleeding quite harshly. The salt water added to the intense sting. Out of the corner of my eye I see the crab crawl under a rock.   
        Shit. My eyes flash straight back to the life guard post and than back to my now wounded limbs. I'm going to have to go over there and get bandages. Fuck. No. This is humiliating. This is not how any of my dumb scenarios in my head went. None of them started with me limping over covered in barnacle induced wounds from chasing crabs like a damn child. I can't just go back to my spot either. I'd have to walk by, and I'm sure I would stand out. I look like I did a tango with Edward Scissor Hands. The inevitable floods me and I drop my head in defeat as I slowly approach the post. He was currently talking to two attractive women, even better. I was about 2 feet away when I heard him notice me.   
     "Oh fu-" he paused as two children ran by. "I'm going to help this guy, how about we chat later" he appointed the woman away. My heart was racings more and more intense the closer I approached.   
      "What happened?" he almost sounded concerned. "That has to hurt..."  
      The sound I made didn't sound human, a simple 'uh' came out like no where's near what I had intended. I stared at my feet, looking at his face made it worse. After two or three deep breathes I managed to get words out.  
     "I uh... Fell on the rocks. Um barnacles." it wasn't an intelligent sentence but at least I got words out. My face was probably as red as the damn blood coming out of my body. This is horrifying.  
    "Oh! Yeah people fall on those all the time; we ought to put a sign up." Even his voice was attractive. Fucking asshole. I heard him shuffle with supplies before he continued to speak. "How about we get you clean off, and patched up?" I take my glare from the ground to his face; he's smiling and holding up a medical kit. All I could bring myself to do was nod.   
    Apparently my back, arms, legs, feet and neck where ridiculously butchered by the barnacles. He didn't want them to get infected so he was spraying then down with clean water and a bit if soap. It hurt but it felt like I was in the start of a cheesy porno so I wasn't complaining...  
    "So why where you over in the rocks, the barnacles don't seem appealing for the feet" His sudden question caught me off guard and caused me to jump. It’s probably for the best, before my mind got to creative. I processed the question and the shame came flooding back.   
    "I was chasing a crab I wanted to catch it..." I spoke in a hardly audible tone.  
    "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that." he replies. Of course you didn't.  
    "I uh, I was trying to catch a crab, it was faster than me I guess." monotone words slip from my lips. He's definitely going to think I'm a freak. Silence continued as he pulled out more bandages.  
    "That’s kind of cute. And I heard the first time, I just wanted to hear you say it again." my heart felt like it had jumped out if my body at his words. I didn't even attempt to speak. It would have come out in weird noises anyways. I just lifted my arm as he rapped bandages around it.   
    "You're here almost every day, always in the same spot to. I always wondered why you where alone." he looked at me and smiled, his eyes seemed brighter today… Fuck Levi get a hold of yourself.   
    "I don't really have many friends I guess," I choose to leave the no job part out. He didn't look all that satisfied with my answer. I wanted to part my gaze but my eyes stayed glued.   
    "I'm surprised, no lucky guy or gal?" a faint smirk grew on his face before he broke the eye contact and continued to bandage my arm.   
    "If I did would you think I'd spend all my time at the stupid beach." my answer came out vaguely more aggressive than I had hoped. His smirk surprisingly grew bigger.   
   "I didn't catch your name," was all he responded.  
   "Levi."  
    He searched the kit again before putting it away and than handed me a few extra bandages.   
   "You’re going to want to change those later, hopefully I'll see you around again." he gave a caring smile before sitting back up in his chair. Dumbfounded by the whole situation I walked back to my chair. My hands where a bit shaky and as I attempted to put the extra bandages in my bag I drop them in the ground. As I picked them up I see pen scribbled on one of the bandages. The name Erwin Smith and a phone number were written on it. That was the first time I smiled in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't terrible, It's meant to be a oneshot, but if people like it I will continue. Comment would be awesome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
